Untitled Story
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: Just imagine that you're me for a second. You're 16, live with your mother and are a typical teenage boy. Your life is great except for one mystery - your father disappeared when you were 2 months old. So one day, when a mysterious girl comes up to you as you're walking home and tells you that she knows who your father is and can take you to him, what do you do? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**So...I've started a new story...again. Just for any Children of the Big Three readers, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. Sorry about that. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**- Lizzy :)**

* * *

**Full summary:**

Just imagine that you're me for a second. You're 16, live with your mother and are a typical teenage boy. Your life is great except for one mystery - your father disappeared when you were 2 months old. So one day, when a mysterious girl comes up to you as you're walking home and tells you that she knows who your father is and can take you to him, what do you do?

Obviously you stupidly decide to go with her, as this is the answer to the one question you've been asking all your life. Two month later you and the girl are being chased by gang members. And people still say that life is tough.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Start**

Just imagine that you're me for a second. You're 16, live with your mother and are a typical teenage boy. You go to Goode High, have great friends, are the captain of the swim team and are pretty popular. Your life is great except for one mystery - your father disappeared from your life when you were 2 months old. You have no idea who is, what his name is or what he looks like.

So one day, when a mysterious girl comes up to you as you're walking home from school and tells you that she knows who your father is and can take you to him, what do you do? Obviously you stupidly decide to go with her, as this is the answer to the one question you've been asking all your life.

Two month later you and the girl are being chased by gang members.

Hi, my name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson and this is the story of how my almost perfect life got mucked up.

_- Untitled Story -_

My story starts on October 8th, when I woke up from a refreshing sleep. My mom was telling me to, and I quote, 'get my butt out of bed' and start getting ready otherwise I will be late for school...again...for the third time this week...and it was Wednesday. So I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a blue Adidas shirt and a black Nike jacket. Grabbing a pair of socks, I walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As soon as that was done, I walked into the kitchen, sat down on a chair and put on my blue Nikes.

"Morning, Percy," my mom, Sally, said to me. She is the best mom that anyone can ask for. We had a tough life after I was born, but she managed to make our lives enjoyable and fun as best she can. Now she is a famous author and we don't have to struggle for money. People said that we looked alike, except that she had brown hair, not black, like mine. However, both of us had sea-green eyes that change shade depending on our mood.

She was making blue pancakes for breakfast.

"Yum," I said, as I smelt the aroma of fresh homemade pancakes. My mom smiled as she watched me scoff down 6 pancakes. She packed my lunch in my bag and I gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

So, my morning at home seemed normal. It was only as I left the apartment building that things started to become weird. There were four black cars outside the building. They were all BMW M3's. However, I wasn't too bothered by them as this was New York. Strange things happen here _all_ the time. Just last week there was an explosion and...sorry, off topic.

Back to the story: Next as I was walking past the cafe on the corner, just two blocks away from school, I noticed a guy dressed all in black with a black trench coat come out and follow me. He didn't let me out of his sight the whole way. I guessed that he was just heading in the same direction as me because there was a business building for something a few blocks down from Goode High.

When I reached school, I was instantly grabbed in a headlock as soon as I entered the gates by my best friend, Jayden Grance. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and a twinkling smile that sent girls into hysterics. Not to sound conceited or anything, but one of the most popular debates that the girls of Goode High had was 'Who is hotter? Jayden or Percy?' It was actually pretty annoying because every time I walked down a hallway or went to my locker or actually did anything, there was squealing, screaming and giggling. Need I say more?

"Let him go, Jayden," came a girl's voice.

"But why?" whined Jayden as he let me go, "I was having fun!" The girl laughed. Auburn haired and brown eyed, Nicole Henderson came into my line of sight.

"Hey, Nic," I greeted her. "Nice to be at school early today." Both her and Jayden laughed. He put her arm around her and together, the three of us walked to the rest of our group, which consisted of five other people - black haired Charlotte 'Charlie' Xena, caramel brown haired Vanessa Parks, blonde haired Lucas Gretvan and brown haired Ian Wright. Jayden and Nicole were dating as were Lucas and Vanessa. Ian had an on and off relationship with a girl from another school.

"Hey guys," I said, grinning.

"S'up, Perce," Ian grinned back. The rest either said 'hello' or just nodded their head, due to the fact that they were all looking at something on Charlie's iPhone.

"What you looking at?" Jayden asked.

"News report," Charlie answered, turning her phone so that we could see the screen - 'Mysterious gang still attacking Manhattan'. I skimmed the article quickly and words jumped out, 'terrorizing citizens' 'golden eye' 'Greek mythology monsters'.

"Why are you so interested in it?" asked Nicole in confusion. I silently agreed with her.

Ian looked at us like we were dumb, "Because last night they attacked a building a block away from the school. The police don't know what their patterns are yet, but they think that anything close to the building is in danger, including the school."  
"How come you guys haven't heard anything?" asked Vanessa, "Weren't you watching the news last night?" Me, Jayden and Nicole shook our heads.

"That was dumb." Lucas shook his head, "You should really keep up with the news."

Just then the bell rang, signaling homeroom. Charlie and I walked together as our homerooms were right next to each other.

"See ya," she said as we parted ways as we reached our homeroom doors.

"Bye," I answered. In homeroom we had role call and I spoke to my other friends, Leah and Tom. The rest of the day passed normally - girls annoying me, me suffering through lessons, especially English. I had my usual fun at lunch with my friends and Jayden and I sighed with relief as the final bell went. We left the classroom together and walked to the front of the school together. Jayden stayed behind to wait for Nicole as they had a date that afternoon.

"Have fun," I said as I left.

"Thanks," he answered as he spotted Nicole and her auburn hair, leaving me to walk home. I sighed and started walking. Maybe I'll stop at the bakery along the way and get something from there. Just as I was thinking of what to get from the bakery, I bumped into a girl. Literally. We tumbled onto the ground. Me on top of her.

"Sorry," I apologised. I quickly got up and held a hand to help her.

"Thanks," she said. As she stood up, I finally got a good look at her. She was blonde with stormy grey eyes that seemed to calculate your next move. She looked like she was about 15 or 16 - my age. She was tallish, although I was still a few inches taller than her. She was about 5"9 and I was 6"1. "Do you know someone called Percy Jackson?"

I started. How did she know my name? "Why?" I asked.

Panic flashed in her eyes for a second, then they were calm, although still looking like a storm, "Oh, he's my cousin and I'm supposed to be staying with him while I'm visiting Manhattan. I'm not sure where he lives." If I wasn't actually the person she was looking for, I would have actually believed her.

"You're not his cousin," I said, holding up a hand to stop her from talking, "because Percy Jackson doesn't have any cousins. His mom didn't have any siblings. And as far as I know, neither did his dad, so unless you're some long lost cousin, stop lying to me."

"How do you know?" she asked. "Are you his friend or something?"

"Nup," I said, "Even better. I'm him." Her head jerked up as I said this.  
Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Are you _Perseus_ Jackson?" I nodded. "Ok, then. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She held out a hand for me to shake.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, suspiciously.

Annabeth shook her head, "Not here." She gestured at the busy street. "Someone might hear. Can we go to your house or somewhere we won't be overheard?"

"Why should I trust you?" I'll admit that she was really pretty, but that didn't stop me from being suspicious.

"Because it's information about your father," she answered simply.

_- Untitled Story -_

"What information do you have?" I asked, sitting down on my couch. Annabeth stood awkwardly at the other end of the couch. "Um, take a seat." I gestured towards the free seat on the other side of the couch.

Annabeth smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"So, the information?" I asked again, impatient to hear what she knew about my father.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha, I hope you like this story so far. I also want to let you know, not to expect regular updates. I'm really sorry about this, but I am finding it hard to find time to write my stories. I am so sorry about this, but it is the truth. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this story.**

**- Lizzy :)**


End file.
